


Family is Forever (Even if You Hide)

by comicfangirlperson



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Alpha Catalina Flores, Alpha Conner Kent, Alpha Kaldur'ahm, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, And ik i included Wally in the relationship tags but he's dead in this fic so, Beta Artemis Crock, F/F, F/M, M/M, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Omega Dick Grayson, Omega M'gann M'orzz, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, This can be perceived as OT6 relationship or platonic its ur pick, i didn't feel like typing out the entirety of the Outisder's, team especially bc they're only mentioned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2019-10-30 19:15:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17834528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comicfangirlperson/pseuds/comicfangirlperson
Summary: Takes place in Season 3 of Young JusticeDick Grayson has been radio silent for a few days, so his pack goes to make sure he's ok.Turns out, he's not ok. He is very, very far from ok. Without anyone to help pick up the pieces, he struggles to get his life back. That is, until, Tarantula shows up again to reclaim what is hers.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Been wanting to write this a while. Enjoy.

The whole pack knew something was wrong, Conner just wondered why it took so long for himself and the others to do something about it. The kids kept asking where Dick was, and every time he’d say, “Busy, but he’ll be back tomorrow.” The alpha was concerned, but on the other hand he was used to Dick being rather flighty. The acrobat loved being unpredictable, and definitely hated anything that resembled being trapped. Conner understood that though, far more than most people. 

 

However, none of them were used to keeping tabs on their youngest. In fact, it used to be Wally that would check up on Dick, make sure the omega was healthy and, well,  _ alive. _ After Wally died, and God it hurt to think about Wally, Dick went completely off-grid. He contacted nobody and hid himself away like the recluse his truly was. It had been nearly six months after that that Kaldur finally got fed up with it and gave Dick quite the reality check. 

 

It seemed that the omega was in need of another one, and Conner really hoped that they would be able to get through to him again. The pack, minus Dick, were hanging out in his and M’gann’s kitchen, talking about how to approach this. 

 

“There’s got to be a way that'll convince Dick that what he’s doing just isn’t healthy,” M'gann insisted, her eyes focused on the warm mug of coffee in her hands. 

 

“Oh please,” Artemis argued, cocking hand on her hip, “Have you met Dick Grayson? I don’t think there's anyone more stubborn than him alive. Bruce raised him as a creature of habit, and even though we’re his pack, I don’t think there’s much we can do about it.” 

 

“Has anyone talked to him recently?” Kaldur asked, the look on his face very much meaning that the gears in his head were spinning.

 

“I called him a couple days ago, he said he was just busy,” Conner said, though he looked very skeptical. “I think we should just do whatever is most likely to get his attention.”

 

“You are right,” the Atlantean said, placing a hand on his fellow alpha’s shoulder, “Perhaps it is best to say what we mean and mean what we say.”

 

~*~

 

Dick had himself cocooned in his favorite blanket in his bed. Evening light was streaming in through the window while the sounds of Bludhaven came through the thin walls. The omega hadn’t left his bed in three days to do anything but use the bathroom and grab water. It's not that Dick was in heat or anything, there was just no motivation. He couldn't stop reliving the events of what happened last week, he felt so helpless and  _ weak.  _ Things he’d been taught to not experience, not since his parents died. 

 

Every time he closed his eyes Blockbuster’s death happened again and Catalina Flores was… was…

 

Dick squeezed his eyes shut tight and burrowed deeper into the comfort of his blankets. This was bad. Very bad. Dick was very much aware that if he didn’t get up and do something about his mental state now, he could get sick. Like, omega sick.

 

Just as he was contemplating ordering some food, the doorbell rang. With some difficulty he unwrapped himself from the thick blanket and sluggishly made his way to the front door of his apartment. Dick was about halfway there when the doorbell went off again.

 

“Ok, ok I’m coming!” he called out, rolling his eyes in annoyance. Well, Dick certainly wasn’t expecting to open the door to his pack. They were all in casual clothing but that really didn’t help them look less intimidating. 

 

Each of them wore an expression of ‘You are in big trouble’ but Dick really didn't know what he did to deserve that. And then he remembered he just spent five days straight with no contact to the outside world, not to mention the whole training a team of dysfunctional teenagers thing. He was so fucked. 

 

“Uh, hi, guys?” Dick smiled awkwardly, opening the door slightly wider. Artemis glared at him and shoved through the doorway, the rest of the pack following her without question. “Why don’t you just come on in? It's not like I had plans or anything,” the omega grumbled sarcastically while closing the front door. 

 

“Where have you been?” Conner asked Dick tensely, the alpha’s fists clenching around his own crossed arms.

 

“It's so nice to see you too. I’ve been well, how about you?” Dick replied instead, walking to his kitchen and grabbing an open, half empty box of cereal to quench the gnawing hunger in his gut. He shoved some of it in his face and then went back to the living room and plopped down onto his couch.

 

“Dick,” Kaldur warned, his voice firm yet concerned. Dick really wanted to just run into the alpha’s arms, but that little voice in his head that sounded suspiciously like Bruce Wayne made the omega keep his distance. “What have you…” but he trailed off, his eyes hardened, his whole body stiffened. 

 

It was M’gann that cut in, she sat down gently beside Dick, the omegan Martian looked… sad, worried, she reached out a hand to lay on his shoulder, but the omega flinched away, even though he really just wanted to curl up into M’gann and soak up her maternal warmth. “Who… Who were you with?”

 

Dick just curled into himself, hid his face in his knees and very defensively said, “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

 

“You can’t hide that kind of scent Dick,” Artemis said roughly, refusing to meet his eyes. “You never could own up to anything, could you?”

 

“I…” but Dick couldn’t seem to find his voice, he wanted to tell them the whole story, but his heart was pounding in his chest, and he just didn’t think he could admit to being so weak. “I’m sorry,” was all he could choke out. 


	2. Chapter 2

Artemis had had it up to _here_ with Dick Grayson and his ridiculous bullshit, though to be fair he wasn’t raised with that great of a role model. Dick ignored his emotions and overloaded himself with whatever he could until he just completely shut down. It was a habit they had always tried to break but found that his stubbornness wasn't just skin deep.

 

The thing was, Artemis loved Dick, she couldn't imagine not loving him or anyone else in their pack. She was well aware that sometimes she was hard on him, but the way their pack had been completely separated after Tula’s death… Well, lets just say she had good reason to.

 

The archress had resolved to keep her face as stony as possible until the omega got the picture, which given the way he was acting right now shouldn’t take long. He seemed to be closer than ever to a snapping point, which was really saying something for a man trained by the Bat.

 

“Dick,” she finally said neutrally, “What happened to you?”

 

He squeezed his eyes tighter than ever, maybe to chase away tears or to convince himself to say something. “I was just trying to help her,” Dick started, seeming agonized, “I never- I never wanted…” All of the bad feelings and memories he’d blocked and shoved away the last few days came rushing back and he felt sick to his stomach. He was weak, a weak omega that couldn’t stand up for himself, he should’ve never left Gotham, or ignored his pack but-

 

“Dick...? Dick?” Kaldur was saying, resting a gentle hand on his shoulder, yanking him out of the train wreck his mind currently was.

 

“Sorry, I’m sorry-”

 

“I would prefer an explanation over an apology,” The alpha said kindly, encouraging and not at all forceful.

 

“Tarantula,” was all he said simply, and they knew very well who she was. Conner merely bristled at her name and none of them even knew the full story yet. Yes, Dick had told them about her odd obsession with him, and her eventual betrayal, but the newest development, the one from a few days ago? They had no idea.

 

“Well, what about her?” M’gann asked after a moment of tense silence. Dick kept trying to find the words, but it was so difficult when he couldn’t find his own feelings about the situation.

 

“She murdered Blockbuster, and- and she told me that we had to go, that we needed to hurry- but when we got to the roof… She didn’t take me anywhere, just told that it was ok and everything would be ok, and it's really blurry… I don’t remember it that much but she pushed me down and all I could think was that I let him die- that I was too weak- too weak to keep her from-”

 

M’gann crushed him in a tight hug, combed her fingers through his hair and hushed him softly, “It’s ok Dick, it is not your fault. You aren’t weak…”

 

Conner turned to storm out of the apartment, no doubt going to hunt her down, but Kaldur stopped him, “I know you are angry, Superboy, but now is not the time. Right now, they need us,” the Atlantean told his fellow alpha sympathetically gesturing towards the intertwined omegas and Artemis, resting her head on Dick’s shoulder, looking absolutely horrified. “We need to take care of the pack first.”

“If Wally were here-” Conner tried to argue, but was instantly cut off.

 

“If Wally were here he would be left in charge of the pack while you and I did some investigating,” Kaldur said confidently, “But he is not here, and we do not have the luxury of leaving them vulnerable. Catalina Flores is a dangerous enemy, and she will do whatever it takes to complete her mission.”

 

Conner huffed angrily, but didn’t say anything more on the subject. “So what are we going to do? We can’t just leave him here,” the Super gestured to Dick, still cocooned between Artemis and M’gann on the couch.

 

“We create a new pack house,” he answered simply, “It is well past time for us to do that, and Wally would want it for us, no matter how painful it would be at first.”

 

“A new secret base?” Conner looked suspicious, and yet nearly excited as he crossed his arms over his chest. “Where would we build it? More importantly _how_? You lead the Justice League now, there’s no way we would be able to keep it a secret for longer than three months.”

 

“Maybe we should not build it to hide it, but use what is already in plain sight,” Aquaman mused, the gears turning in his head reflected in his eyes.

 

Conner seemed more unsure, the prospect of having a new base both exciting and terrifying. “Are you thinking what I’m thinking?”

 

~*~

Dick woke up at what must’ve been close to 3 am in a large, makeshift nest, which was mostly all kinds of pillows and blankets haphazardly thrown together so the whole pack could curl up together on the floor. Though his eyes were heavy, he still looked around, and his heart warmed at the peacefulness of it all.

 

All of them were just snuggled up together, as if they were all just oblivious teenagers again. Nostalgia began building in Dick’s throat, and he cuddled closer into Kaldur’s chest. He reached down to comb his fingers through Artemis’s hair, she was sprawled across his and Kal’s legs. He peered over the Atlantean’s shoulder and saw Conner spooning Kaldur, while he knew it was M’gann curled against his own back.

 

It was all painfully domestic, and he wished that they could stay like that forever. That just wasn’t realistic though, he knew, so instead of wallowing any longer Dick carefully unwrapped himself from the pack, and tip-toed his way to his bedroom, sharing a soft word of, “go back to sleep,” when Kaldur stirred.

 

He hadn’t been on patrol in a couple days, and couldn't afford to skip again, despite his declining health. Dick swung open his closet doors and methodically began to strip and dawn the Nightwing suit. Just as he was attaching his utility belt,

 

He was so focused on completing this simple task that he didn’t hear his window slide open.

 

He didn’t feel the cool, night air ghost into the room.

 

He only realized something was off when she gripped his shoulder in one hand, and reached the other over to hold a knife to his neck. Tarantula whispered oh, so deadly into his ear, “Hush, little omega, I’m now here to protect you.”

 

Dick’s breath caught in his throat. His eyes grew to the size of saucers. He froze up completely, prayed that M’gann would hear him silently screaming, regretting the his scent blockers were already on. Otherwise, his fear would’ve awoken his pack.

“Please,” he begged hoarsely, bowing his head just slightly in exasperation, “Just leave me alone.”

 

She chuckled low and deep, her hot breath on his ear making him shiver, “Will you ever learn, dear? If you want your demons to disappear, you have to kill them. But your precious, little heart would never be able to handle that, Blockbuster was the only proof I needed.”

 

He began to shake, with fear and anger and desperation, knowing he’d never, ever be able to forget her next words.

 

“Don’t worry though, I’ll make sure you learn to eliminate that which haunts you. At any cost.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have a tumblr, @yjfanficsnstuff, where i'll make a post everytime I update/upload here on Ao3


End file.
